Conventional warehouse-type racks are increasingly used in applications for which they were not initially designed. Previously, such racks were commonly employed in storage and warehouse facilities to store and organize products in bulk form. However, for purposes of cost-savings and with the increased popularity of warehouse-type stores, many users now employ warehouse-type racks in retail establishments. Although such racks are strong, durable, and are capable of storing large quantities of product, a number of drawbacks exist in using warehouse-type racks to display and store merchandise (as well as for other purposes).
By way of example only, conventional warehouse-type racks are significantly limited in their adjustability—and hence the different shelving configurations possible—due to the relatively large sizes of the rack components. In many warehouse-type racks, stretchers extend laterally and in front-rear directions in order to connect vertically-extending uprights. Such uprights typically have a limited number locations to which the stretchers can be connected. This limitation is at least partially the product of the heavy-duty design of such racks, which are intended to carry much larger loads than relatively light-duty merchandise racks and displays found in most retail establishments.
As another example, warehouse-type racks are not well-suited to display and store merchandise and other product in more than a limited number of manners. Typically, warehouse-type racks have relatively large shelves each providing an open space upon which product can be stored. Although well-suited for storing large quantities of product in a limited amount of space, such racks are not well-suited for displaying merchandise, for efficiently storing and displaying smaller quantities of product (e.g., merchandise in unbundled form, individually-wrapped products, and the like), for permitting easy adjustment of shelving and displays, and for other purposes.